


Soulmate - English Version

by Lili93Rosen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Klefan, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Contrary to what Stefan had been led to believe, 1920 was not in fact the first time he had come across the Original Family. Klaus Mikaelson had long ago discovered the existence of Stefan Salvatore.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 22





	Soulmate - English Version

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381112) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen). 



> Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is owned by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec, as well as L. J. Smith.

**Soulmate**

Everyone knows that a good story begins with the famous “Once upon a time…”, but this is far from being a fairy tale.

Some people would say that it brings together elements common to horror stories ...

It has a big bad wolf and a “little red riding hood”, but as I said before, this is not a fairy tale.

oOo

A long, long time ago ... Almost a millennium to be more precise, a witch created a spell that turned her entire family into creatures of darkness.

When the witch's children opened their eyes for the first time after the transition, they found strange marks on their skin, previously immaculate.

The marks were just two letters and no family member shared the same characters.

Rebecca watched with curiosity the mark on her forearm, "MG".

An incurable romantic ... Rebecca was not the first to find the owner of the initials, but rather to understand the meaning of the letters, but she was also the first to experience the suffering that they could grant.

Marcellus Gerard, it was her great love and soulmate ... and it was precisely for that reason that his betrayal had hurt her so much. He had preferred Klaus and the immortality he offered him, rather than their love.

oOo

Klaus had scoffed at Rebecca's love odyssey, until the day he set eyes on a young vampire, practically a baby the last time he saw him, with his obnoxious creator, centuries ago, Stefan Salvatore.

Unfortunately, the happiness of discovering his soulmate was ephemeral, because on the left breast, above the heart, there appeared not one, but two marks, two soulmates.

Never that Klaus would have guessed that the ultra super hyper mega rare phenomenon of the dual soulmate was real, let alone that his beloved would bear the supposed myth.

The "SS" in his abdomen burned at the mere sight of the "NM" on Stefan's chest, almost as if the marks sang to each other, happy to meet their peers. However, the sight of the second brand, caused a strange sensation for him unknown ... he felt that his heart froze and broke into thousands of small and shiny crystals.

Klaus had never been adept at gestures of kindness, let alone sharing his treasures. For that was what a soulmate was ... a unique and unrepeatable treasure or so it was supposed to be.

Still, Niklaus did his best and tried to ignore the lump in his throat and enjoy life with his beloved, but whenever he saw the second mark, something broke inside him and his corrupt mind was flooded with twisted intentions, to find the thief who would one day steal his precious treasure and torture him hard, until he begs for death.

oOo

The first time they consummated their love, Klaus had taken Stefan from behind, vehemently refusing to rest his eyes on someone else's initials, on the young vampire's skin, while claiming his body and soul.

As time passed, Niklaus' possessiveness escalated dramatically and almost worryingly.

Elijah tried to open his eyes, saying that if he didn't learn to control himself, he would end up losing what he most wanted to protect ... Stefan's love. However, the latter ignored him, as was customary, compelling the “love rivals” who stood in his way, thus sending them to the other side of the world, and in extreme cases towards their own death.

It didn't take long for Stefan to start noticing the way his friends were moving away from him, leaving him aside when they went out to have fun through the night.

Soon a routine was installed in the couple's life ...

Klaus fucked up and Stefan affectionately called his attention, wanting to correct the original vampire's manners and be able to regain some of the freedom he had stolen from him ... But things never went as he wanted, and a new discussion started between them. Not knowing how to remedy the situation, Klaus resorted to his last resort, erasing Stefan's memory, leading him to forget the reason for the fight and sometimes even some unwanted people.

With more and more blanks in his memory, Stefan confronted Klaus and chose to abandon him.

Obviously Klaus did not take the break very well, and chased the young vampire through several cities, until finally cornering him in New York and compelling him to forget how they had met and become lovers. That way he could start from the beginning, turn the page and return to the spotless white, which was now his image in Stefan's mind.

This vicious cycle lasted for decades without end, forming a relationship that could only be considered unhealthy and even obsessive.

oOo

They were now in the 21st century in the middle of Mystic Falls ...

Klaus saw Stefan across the street next to the person he had hated for so long, without even knowing her.

"Well, I think it's time to introduce myself," murmured the original vampire with a predatory smile.

Stefan would soon be where he belonged, in his arms, and the despicable fly, which insisted on buzzing around his beloved, would soon disappear, but first she had to do her duty and restore him to his hybrid nature.

Elena Gilbert could not even begin to imagine the evil that hung over her existence.

oOo

After decades of making the same mistakes over and over, Niklaus still hadn't learned his lesson and Stefan still remained in holy ignorance, not even knowing that his life had been rewritten over and over again by one of his soulmates.

Will this vicious circle ever end !?


End file.
